


Memories for Ourselves

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [39]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Flapper! Crowley, Fluff without Plot, Frivolous Miracles, Literal Sleeping Together, Memories, Other, Photographs, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale looks through old photographs





	Memories for Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1920s Flapper Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510646) by Chimera_cosplays. 

> 2019-08-21  
Inspired by [several](https://the-lovely-gicath.tumblr.com/post/186322539249/crowley-and-the-snakes-1925-if-crowley-can-tell) [fanarts](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186283617805/luftballons99-blueberyblue-luftballons99) and [cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1PWhJDHjqF/?igshid=m0axv3sdh0id) [pics](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1UZYfrn7z3/?igshid=1lpzwhqwiw0tu) etc of Crowley in flapper style I found on [tumblr](https://im-the-ineffable-dumbass.tumblr.com/post/187067470299/you-cant-tell-me-aziraphale-didnt-go-to-a-fancy) and instagram lately :)
> 
> Title, if course, by Ed Sheeran's "[Photograph](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ),"

Crowley, as they often are these days, lays curled up around Aziraphale's neck in their snake form.

The angel is happy to carry them through the bookshop, cleaning up and closing up shop.

Aziraphale absentmindedly strokes Crowley's scales as he walks, the demon half asleep now, letting out content, hissy little breaths. Aziraphale smiles.

He looks to select a book to read before going to bed, as he usually does. Feeling Crowley breathe against his skin, however, he takes a moment to close his eyes and just feel the _love _radiating around them. They had gotten very lucky indeed.

When he opens his eyes again, they land not on a book but an old wooden box, and on a whim, Aziraphale decides to take it out of the slightly dusty lower shelf.

After setting the box down on the coffee table, Aziraphale looks down at Crowley, but the demon's eyes are still closed. Carefully, he opens the box and takes out the first album.

There are pictures in it- photographs. Most are still in black and white, and some- most, really- are of Crowley. 

Aziraphale has loved photography as soon as it was invented- he used to have several separate albums for each decade, then soon each year, always one for personal use and one for, well, stalking a certain demon. Strictly professional, of course, he had to know what the other side was up to, after all- at least, that's what he told himself at the time and had planned to tell the the other angels upstairs should anyone find pictures of the demon laying around in his bookshop.

This particular album is from the mid-1920s, and Aziraphale has looked through it many times. Knowing which picture is his favorite, he flicks through the pages, careful not to tear or crease anything, yet with a certain goal in mind.

Yes. Crowley is beautiful. Not that they ever aren't, really, Crowley can pull off the styles of each and every decade. But this particular one-

In the picture, Crowley has long, lush and curly hair, held out of their face by a ribbon as was the fashion of the flapper girls. The demon is wearing a black dress and a long necklace much like the little scarves they like so much nowadays.

Most enthralling to Aziraphale, however, is not the attire but the demon's face- one eyebrow raised, placing a fierce expression on their face, lips a bold dark color- red, he knows- and Crowley was also already wearing sunglasses, pushed down onto their nose and almost exposing their snake-like eyes.

Aziraphale didn't take the picture, but rather took it from a professional photographer- it's not stolen, the angel would never, he payed the man!- so the demon is for once looking straight into the camera. The picture is in black and white, but with a flick of his fingers, it shines in colours just the way Aziraphale remembers Crowley's look.

The movement must've woken the demon, and Crowley yawns, snuggling tighter around Aziraphale's neck and sticking their head out to look down at the coffee table.

"Sss interesssting what you arr looking at?"

"Very much so" Aziraphale beams at them, pressing a kiss to the top of their snout. "Here-" 

He holds up the album, and Crowley tilts their head to get a better look.

"Is that- me, angel?"

Aziraphale chuckles, a little self-conscious. "It does appear to be..."

Crowley snorts. "Sstalker" they playfully flick their tongue at Aziraphale's chin so the angel knows they aren't really mad at him, before being interrupted by another yawn.

Aziraphale laugh.

"Oh, Crowley... Well, as much as I'd love to continue looking through these, I believe you'd best go to bed now. And we can always look through them together, tomorrow"

Crowley nods their assent and buries their snout in Aziraphale's comfy sweater.

"Night, angel"

Aziraphale just shakes his head at the sleepy, lovely demon, closes the album and walks upstairs, taking the both of them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
**  
[The picture Aziraphale is looking at](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bVQAXiAIr/?igshid=1gs6750jj9tg5)  

> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> If you want to get notified about new parts of this, bookmark the series not the fic, I'm only posting new parts not new chapters! You can also leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part :)


End file.
